Developments relating to “functional safety” in the region of filling level measuring, pressure measuring and/or density measuring often require a great deal of effort of time and qualifications of a development team.
Measuring devices or evaluation devices that carry out a safety function, as a rule, may have additional functions that do not contribute to the implementation of the safety function. As a rule, functions that are not oriented to safety may need to be assessed from the point of view of any reactions they may have on the safety function.
This may result in these functionalities, too, usually having to be regarded as critical, which may result in increased development expenditure.